Family troubles
by steviescissorluv
Summary: The gangs brothers, sisters and cousins join Hollywood arts, read to find out about them. this is going to be about the struggles of the gang and their familys (kind of given away in the title) (No longer accepting OC's)
1. I need OC's

_**So... i decided to make another oc story which will be about the gangs family.**_

_**This is the first character made by me, I need to have five more oc's, and I need them to be relatives (sister, brother or cousin) of the gang as well (of Cat/Andre/Robbie/Beck/Tori or maybe Trina, Sinjin or Sikowitz).**_

Name:  
Nickname:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Hair Colour:  
Eye Colour:  
Height & Build:  
Style:  
Description:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Talents:  
Tori:  
Andre:  
Jade:  
Beck:  
Robbie:  
Their Story:  
Family:  
Struggles and fears:

Crush:

Sexuality:


	2. Janet West (an oc i made)

**_So... i decided to make another oc story which will be about the gang's family._**

**_This is the first character made by me, I need to have five more OC's, and I need them to be relatives (sister, brother or cousin) of the gang as well (of Cat/Andre/Robbie/Beck/Tori or maybe Trina, Sinjin or Sikowitz)._**

Name: Janet-Jolie (prefers to be called J.J) West  
Nickname: Scissora, J.J, Jane, Janey (by Cat) and Joe  
Gender: female  
Age: 14 ½  
Hair Colour: light brown with blood red streaks  
Eye Colour: deep grey  
Height & Build: tall and curvy  
Style: dark, gothic, loves to wear all black and loves to wear combat boots and doc martens  
Description: looks similar to Jade, very pale skin, has dark eyebrows but light hair and she is 5,7 foot tall  
Likes: scissors, Andre, Jade, Isabella (OC) and blood  
Dislikes: people who are mean to Jade and Cat, people who can't spell, the colour pink (and i mean REALLY hates it) and liars (she also hates a lot of stuff just like her sister Jade)  
Talents: singing and acting  
Tori: she annoys Janet sometimes because she has made Jade come home crying, but she is sometimes nice to her because she is friends with her cousin.  
Andre: he is a great friend to Janet and he often lends his shoulder to cry on when she needs it, he is like a brother to her and he is the only one (apart from Jade) who knows that she self harms  
Jade: Janet looks up to Jade a lot and ever since she tried to kill herself and Jade stopped her, Jade became overly protective of Janet which really annoys her sometimes  
Beck: she likes Beck, but was very angry with him when he broke her sisters heart and was very cautious of him when Jade and him got back together, but she dealt with it exceptionally well and only bit him once  
Cat: she is Janet's best friend, one day she came very close to finding out that she self harms but Jade told her Janet was experimenting with theatre make up on her arm and Cat didn't believe it and she had a strange feeling, but she shook it off  
Robbie: she thinks Robbie is a little bit funny but could really do so much better without the bloody stupid puppet, so she tries to help him at of his shell  
Their Story: after countless bullying at her old school she tried to kill herself but failed, because Jade got to her in time and stopped her. After the incident Jade got her away from her old school and into HA for her singing and acting  
Family: Jade is her sister and they are extremely close, Jade is very protective of her, her dad is called Bill and her mum is called Sally, like Jade she doesn't get along with her dad and her parents are divorced, her and Jade live their mother.  
Struggles and fears: self harm, bullying and heights

Crush: none yet

Sexuality: bi


	3. Callie Valentine

_**This is the first OC for this story, i would like to say thank you **__**Potterhead2468GleekforLife**__** for the oc and for following me and my story and adding me and the story to your favourites.**_

_**Potterhead2468GleekforLife**__**'s OC character:**_

Name: Callie Valentine  
Nickname: Cal, Rapunzel and Porcelain.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Hair Colour: Light Blonde  
Eye Colour: Ice Blue  
Height & Build: Fairly short and delicate like  
Style: loose t-shirts, skinny jeans, ankle boots, and denim jackets  
Description: Doesn't look much like Cat. Has long hair and very pale skin. Very small and petite and looks delicate. She also has a bullet hole in her side where she was shot when she was 10.  
Likes: Singing, Script writing, being alone, reading  
Dislikes: Crowds, Large dark spaces, bullies  
Talents: Script writing, Singing, Acting  
Tori: Seems to like her from the nice things Cat always tells her, but Callie hasn't spoken to her directly.  
Andre: Enjoys his music and loves to listen to it. Thinks they would get along pretty well  
Jade: Doesn't really like her, but she puts up with her for Cat's sake.  
Beck: Callie doesn't know him, but figures he's a nice enough guy if Cat likes him and must be pretty darn amazing if he can stay with Jade.  
Cat: Her very best friend and the only person she really talks to. They can talk in sync and always know what the other is thinking. Likes how she's always so bubbly.  
Robbie: Has a major crush on him. Talked to him only once, but is totally in love with him. Doesn't necessarily like Rex, but is willing to put up with him if it means he gets to see Robbie.  
Their Story: She grew up in many foster homes, which leads her to have big trust issues. She's shy and doesn't like being seen by people. She started writing at a very young age and that's what got her into Hollywood Arts, along with her voice.  
Family: She's Cats adopted sister. Her parents were killed when she was three and she's been passed around from many foster homes until she landed with Cat when she was 11.  
Struggles and fears: Extremely shy, trust issues, afraid of the unknown

Crush: Robbie

Sexuality: Straight

_**Even though i ship Cabbie and this is probably gonna have Cat and Callie fighting over Robbie, i still think this is a great character, also i am a bit disappointed that she doesn't like Jade, but if that is how you want your character, who am i to judge? Anyway i know i will have fun writing your character, so thanks again!**_


	4. Isabella Vega

_**I absolutely love this OC!**_

_**I am gonna have so much fun writing her!**_

Name: Isabella Vega  
Nickname: She doesn't mind being called Isabella, but she really prefers Izzy. If you call her Bella, she will bite you.  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Hair Colour: Her hair is just like Tori's, but shorter. She wants to get a green hair streak.  
Eye Colour: Green.  
Height & Build: Who knows their own height or anyone else's? Uh, she's two inches shorter than Tori.  
Style: She mostly has hand-me-downs from Tori and Trina, and she always wears those shoes that have wheels. Because of this, she trips often. But she's gotten used to falling on her face. One day, she went to school dressed as Sofia the First. Oh, and she likes Angry Birds underwear!  
Description: She's kind of hyper, because she drinks a lot of fruit punch, which has red dye. She likes to throw stuff at Trina while she's driving. She's open-minded, friendly, and talks A LOT. Nearly always happy, like Cat.  
Likes: Donuts, fruit punch, Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, her shoes with wheels (aren't they called Heelys or something?), eggs, The Amanda Show, a bunch of other stuff, and Jade.  
Dislikes: Homophobes, boring people, people who call her Bella, Trina's driving, Sinjin.  
Talents: Izzy is an artist, but she's also a rapper. She's pretty good at acting, too.  
Tori: Tori is her favourite cousin, and they get along quite nicely. Tori lets Izzy stash candy in her sock drawer, and in return, Izzy adopted Tori's bunny. So it's a win-win for Izzy, and Tori doesn't need to take care of a bunny anymore. They share a bedroom.  
Andre: André knows who to call when he needs a rapper for one of his songs. They're friends, and André's grandma prefers Izzy over most of André's friends.  
Jade: Izzy has a huge crush on Jade, and brings her adopted bunny to school every day to impress her. Jade likes to pet Izzy's bunny and once tried to feed him coffee. They hang out sometimes, and Izzy occasionally has trouble speaking to Jade.  
Beck: Beck doesn't really know for sure, but he's almost positive that Izzy likes Jade. He's cool with it, though. Izzy and Beck don't talk very often, but they consider themselves friends.  
Robbie: Izzy constantly shoves Robbie into Cat, yells "Get some!" and runs away. This mildly annoys Robbie, but Cat thinks it's funny. It also annoys Robbie when Izzy tries to feed Rex. They're that kind of weird friends. Sometimes Robbie accidentally calls her Bella. He is bitten.  
Their Story: Izzy's parents are spending ten years in Washington D.C. trying to fight the government for some reason, so Izzy is staying with Tori and Trina and attending Hollywood Arts.  
Family: Her whole family is weird, and her parents are named Violet and Quigley.  
Struggles and fears: She hides her sexuality from everybody except Tori. She is afraid of Slender Man and suspicious looking guys with tattoos.

Crush: Jade. She finds her fascinating. Janet, Beck, Tori, Cat, and Callie have noticed, but Jade is completely oblivious.

Sexuality: Lesbian.

_**Hope you dont mind but I'm gonna make Janet (my OC) Izzy's friend in this, because i think they would get along well.**_


	5. Michael Shapiro

_**He was not picked for the first OC story i made, but i liked this one so thank you **__**RatedNextGeneration**__** for...**___

Name: Michael Anthony Shapiro  
Nickname: Mike and Mikey  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Hair Colour: dark brown  
Eye Colour: hazel  
Height & Build: big muscles and quite tall, he is 6,3  
Style: he dresses urban and comfortable. Like André or Max Schneider. He wears vlado shoes, supras, Adidas, Nike, Toms  
Description: He is 6'3 He is brown skin. He has a deep dimple on his left cheek when he smiles. He has short cut hair and light hazel brown eyes. he has two diamond stud earrings that he only wears during special occasions. He has this silver necklace with a cross on it that his mom gave him when he was 11 before she died giving birth. He keeps it tucked under his shirt and kisses it for good luck before competitions and other stuff. He wears a G-Shock watch on left wrist and a silver bracelet on right wrist. He has a tattoo on his left bicep of a cross with his moms name written on it. He doesn't show it often and people only see it when he is swimming or changing shirts, he is genuine and humble. He is very caring and loyal to friends. He is a huge prankster and loves to joke around and make people laugh. He is outgoing and adventurous. And never backs down from a challenge. He absolutely hates bullies and people who pick on his friends or anyone else. He sticks up for them and occasionally fights. He also gets heated and angry when anybody talks about his mom.  
Likes: Robbie (he a good brother) and his mum  
Dislikes: when people talk about him or his mum behind his back  
Talents: he dances and sings, basically a performer and artist. He can draw ANYTHING and is AMAZING at it. He can be an actor but his ADHD keeps him from being focused and he gets bored and wants to goof off. But he has it controlled for the most part. He just looses focus sometimes and gets bored easily.  
Tori: He thought Tori was cute and bubbly but only likes her as a friend.  
Andre: best friends often play pranks together and make music together  
Jade: he isn't afraid of jade he loves to push jades buttons and get her mad on purpose but they are great friends. She likes his name because it's the same name as the serial killer.  
Cat: he has a huge crush on cat and wants to protect and love her

Beck: other best friend. Often play pranks together and avoid crazed females.  
Robbie: he is his brother. Michael and Beck try to get Robbie a girlfriend  
Their Story: his mum was put in mental care because she got very depressed, so he was put into foster care when he was 13 and he was adopted by Robbie's parents, he hates when people talk about his mum and when he was old enough he got his mums name tattooed on himself but he rarely lets people see it  
Family: Angela Myers (biological Mom), Mary Shapiro (mother) and Tony Shaprio (father)  
Struggles and fears: losing his mum, people saying nasty things about his mum and bullying

Crush: Cat (he is sometimes jealous of Robbie and Cats closeness)

Sexuality: Straight


	6. Richard Harris

_**And the next OC is... Richard Harris by **__**Lord Nune**__**, thank you**_

Name: Richard Harris  
Nickname: He just goes by Richard  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Height & Build: He is about 5-11 and weighs roughly 185  
Style: Most of the time he just wears jeans and tee shirt with a pair of boots. Will dress up a little to impress every once-in-a-while.  
Description: He has shaggy, brown hair which is usually hidden under a hat of some kind. Light skinned and muscular. In addition to that, he also has small stud earrings.  
Likes: Singing, acting, Tori, food, sports  
Dislikes: Clowns, dolls.  
Talents: Acting, some singing.  
Tori: Has a small crush on her, has trouble speaking to her because of nervousness.  
Andre: They know that Richard is adopted, but they are still very close. Kinda jealous of his closeness with Tori.  
Jade: These two are about as close as friends can be. The first friend he ever made at Hollywood Arts actually. They know they can both count on each other.  
Beck: They get along well, minus the occasional fight about sports. Goes to Beck when he needs advice on girls.  
Cat: Thinks she is cute with her innocence and random outburst, though feels it sometimes is annoying.  
Robbie: Kind of wishes he would dump Rex, though sometimes he finds Rex hilarious. Thinks he is a cool dude overall.  
Their Story: Was born in Georgia given up for adoption. The Harris's, who had wanted a sibling for Andre, adopted Richard.  
Family: Andre's adopted "twin" brother  
Struggles and fears: Afraid of never falling in love. Struggles with talking to pretty girls.

Crush: Tori

Sexuality: Straight


	7. Duncan Vega

_**Thank you **__**meanD**__**!**_

_**Great OC, very creative, I will have fun writing him.**_

_**(sorry I forgot to put this OC in originally, I swear I meant to!)**_

Name: Duncan Vega  
Nickname: He doesn't have one and he likes it that way  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Hair Colour: black and green  
Eye Colour: green  
Height & Build: like Beck but a little more tall and his body is more worked out (but not too much)  
Style: bands (rock, punk, metal in general) t-shirts, sleeveless t-shirts, hoodies, caps, jean jacket, boots and shoes, he has a eyebrow piercing (just like Jade) and ear plugs piercing  
he has a nasty scar in his right hand  
Description: his skin's like Tori's, short temper, bad attitude, but a good heart guy, always making trouble, sarcastic, ironic  
Likes: fire, policial series (Hannibal, Dexter), coffee and alcohol (jack daniels), music (he loves it, really loves it, express his feelings with it), drawing  
Dislikes: everyone who hurts the ones he loves, authorities, bright colours  
Talents: drawing, script writing, playing guitar  
Tori: he likes to mess with Tori, always pulling pranks on her, but he knows that he can count with his cousin (part of David, Tori's Father's family) in everything he needs (she's the only one who knows that he's borderline and suffers from depression)  
Andre: he's a cool guy, they're friends, always making music together  
Jade: she's his best friend, always together, apart from Beck, Duncan is the only one that can put his arm on her shoulder  
Beck: Duncan doesn't like him, they don't get along too well but they have their moments  
Robbie: he knows that he's a good guy but he hates Rex, Duncan thinks that it's stupid carry a puppet everywhere  
Their Story: he has a rough life that made him this way that he isn't very proud. There are 2 things that nobody knows: 1. he attempted suicide twice but failed. 2. His nasty scar was done by protecting his mother of his father.  
Family: mother and father, a little sister ( who he adores with all his heart) and a big brother who walked away five years ago and he doesn't know anything about since  
Struggles and fears: loosing everyone he loves, abandoned

Crush: Janet (they are friends, they know each other's problems)

Sexuality: straight

_**I'**_**_m so sorry I forgot to put this OC in, hope you readers don't mind._**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Authors note:**_

_**Ok people i just need one more OC, and it has to be a relative of Beck's so review!**_


	9. Jess Justice

_**This is the last OC, thank you R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff!**_

_**Great character.**_

Name: Jess Justice  
Nickname: Question (By Beck), Jess, Jessy  
Age: 15  
Hair Colour: long Black hair with green highlights.  
Eye colour: dark brown  
Height & build: Slightly muscular, 5'5  
Style: Tomboy, Dark colours.  
Description: African American, Canadian and never ever wears skirts,  
Likes: Asking Questions , Insulting people , Pain , Being rude , graffiti,  
knifes, hockey. Death, boy bands  
Dislikes: school, stupid people and life.  
Talents: Singer (doesn't like to ) Dancing, gymnastics, instruments, and  
Scriptwriter  
**What the gang thinks of them:**

Tori: She asks alot of questions and She rude  
Andre: She very talented just need to be less rude  
Jade: I like her being rude and mean.  
Beck: Not really my birth sister just my adopted sister. I call her Question  
for a been through alot but she is cool  
Robbie: She really pretty.  
Their story: Born Sept 7, lived in an abusive home before adopted  
Parents kill each other. Taught that no one cares about her. Thinks Death is  
always the solution  
Family: Beck Oliver (she's his sister), Parents.  
Struggles and Fears: Losing someone close, Heights, Dogs and guns.  
Crush: Robbie and Jade  
Sexuality: Bisexual

**I love the character, thanks again **_**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockliff.**_

**Isabella Vega and Janet-Jolie West are going to be Jess's friends in this, hope you dont mind.**

**Ok, the next chapter will be when the gangs relatives join, can't wait to start writing it.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and congratulations to those of you that have got their character in my story.**


	10. The family joins

**_This is the first chapter of this story and it may not be the best because I wasn't entirely sure what to write._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_No one's POV_**

"Ok every one, today with have some new students joining us" Sikowitz said walking up on to the stage with a group of kids following behind him.

"Girls and boys come up here and introduce yourselves"

The first one to walk up is a girl with hair quite similar to Tori's but it was shorter, she has the same skin colour as Tori and she's wearing a purple dress ( sofia-the-first-princess-inspired-dress-gown-adult /by/bbeautydesigns/) with some shoes with wheels on, when stops she is kind of fidgety and she has a wide smile showing her amazing teeth

"Hi, I'm Isabella Vega, I like to be called Izzy but if you call me Bella I swear to god I will bite you" when she says that she is still smiling.

Another girl comes up and she looks a little like Jade, her hair was light brown with blood red streaks, she was quite tall and she had nice curves, she was very pale and was wearing a long sleeved black top with some black leggings ( . ) with some nice boots, she struts forward and clears her throat

"I am Janet-Jolie West, I love scissors and coffee" she walks off next to Izzy.

After her an African American girl walks up, with black hair with green highlights, dark brown eyes and she was quite muscular, she was wearing a dark blue short sleeve t-shirt with some blue jeans ( images/style/properties/United-Colors-of-Benetton- Women-Blue-Top_db52f4020da214d5a4d50e117cc69656_im ages_1080_1440_ )

"Hey, I'm Jessica Justice, and I like to be called Jess" she walks over to where Izzy and Janet are standing.

Next a boy walks on to the stage, he has light skin, he has shaggy brown hair that is covered by a blue baseball hat and he has brown eyes, he's wearing a blue t-shirt with a pair of jeans and some boots ( . )

"Hey I am Richard Harris and I love to act" he says and then he walks off next to Jess.

Another guy walks up and he looks like Robbie but a bit taller and more masculine, he has dark brown short cut hair and light hazel brown eyes, and he is wearing a nice jacket over a grey top with some dark jeans ( . ?width=520&format=jpg&quality=0.75) he has a silver bracelet on his right wrist and a silver cross necklace

"Hi I'm Michael Shapiro, I like to draw and I prefer to be called Mike" he walks to side where the others are standing.

The next one to walk up is a boy with black and green hair and he has the same skin colour as Tori, he has a eyebrow piercing in his right eyebrow, he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue jeans with some black combat boots ( . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=t-shirt+and+black+jeans+with+some+boots&oq=t-shirt+and+black+jeans+with+some+boots&gs_l=img.3...1329.2084.0.2...0...1ac.1j2. ..2.0. 8uR_xZ9Q#bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&fp=b20629966a3f34d4&hl=en&q=sleeveless+t-shirt+men+with+boots&sa=1&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=o3iJbT-l1Y_BPM%3A%3BPcgBMjEiTd1BBM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252F61%252F20130520%252FT0001AURWR% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F2013%252F03%252F06%252Fspecial-free-shipp ing-mens-fitness-sleeveless-t-shirt-mens-slim-v-ne ck-mens-bodybuilding-t-shirt-2063%252F%3B1230%3B12 29) he has a nasty scar on his right hand.

"Hey, I'm Duncan Vega, I play the guitar" he says before walking off to join the others.

The last one, a girl, walks up onto the stage, she is very petite, she has long light blonde hair, she has light blue eyes and she has very pale skin, she is wearing a white loose t-shirt, skinny jeans and ankle boots ( . /blog-womens/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/nanushka_ )

"Hi I am Callie Valentine, I love to read and I love singing" she walks next to Duncan.

"Ok nice to meet you children, you now may sit your tushys where ever you like"

Izzy sits in between Tori and Jade, Janet sits in between Andre and Jade, Jess sits behind Andre and next to Beck, Richard sits in between Beck and Robbie, Mike sits next to Robbie, Duncan sits in between Mike and Cat, and Callie sits behind Cat at the back with no one beside her.

The day has only just begun.

**_Hope you liked this chapter _**

**_Bet you can't wait for the next one._**

**_REVIEW._**

**_(Sorry for the sudden OC added in, he was meant to be in it in the first place, but I forgot)_**


	11. Stage kisses and duets

_**Sorry it took SOOO long to update**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Isabella's POV**_

Yay it's my first day at Hollywood arts!

Now that I'm at the same school as Jade I can hang out with her all day!

I tuned out Sikowitz for a while until I heard my name being called

"Isabella!" he says loudly and I jump in my seat

"What?" I ask surprised

"I said would you like a coconut?" he says hold a coconut in front of me

"Erm, no thanks" I say pushing it away

"Polite girl, May I ask what it is that you are wearing?" he says with interest pointing at my purple dress

"Oh, it's a dress I made, it's supposed to be the dress Sophia from Sophia the First: Once Upon a Princess" I say happily proud on my work making the dress

I hear some girls giggling in the back of the room, so I turn around and give them my best Jade glare (she taught me)

"What are you laughing at?!" I yell, laughing on the inside at their surprised almost scared faces

I turned around obviously I'm not going to get a reply from them, I look at Jade and I notice that she's smiling

"Interesting" Sikowitz says before turning round and walking back onto the stage

"Do any of you new people know what improve is?" Sikowitz asks loudly taking a sip out of a coconut

"You!" he says randomly pointing at Janet

"It is when you perform without a script" Janet says automatically

"See Tori, JJ knows what it is" Jade says smirking it Tori's direction

"Hey!" Tori says and I can't help but laugh at my cousin

"Well we are going to be doing alphabet improve, Isabella, Janet, Andre, Duncan and Cat, come up here" Sikowitz says pointing at each of us

When we get up on stage he points at me

"Isabella, your letter is 'A', now go!" Sikowitz says walking off the stage

"Aaahhh that donut just moved" I say randomly jumping back

"Good, now Andre" Sikowitz says taking another sip of his coconut milk

"Be calm and it won't hurt you" Andre says putting a hand on my shoulder

"Cake, I want cake!" Cat says rubbing her tummy

"Dont you see there is a moving donut on the floor!" Janet says pointing to where the 'donut' is

"Eeekk!" Cat says jumping back in fright

"Fear not I will protect you" Duncan says stepping in front of Cat

"Thanks!" Cat says happily

"Sorry Cat the next letter was 'G' you may sit down" Sikowitz says

"Phooey" Cat says sitting down

"God! It moved again!" I say pointing at the 'donut'

"I'll kill it!" Andre says

"Wrong! The next letter was 'H'"

"Dang it!" he says walking of stage

The improve went on until it was just Jane and Duncan

"Finally the donut is dead" Jane says smiling proudly while licking her lips

"Great, I knew you could kill it" Duncan says patting her on the back

"Hero, that's what I am" Jane says walking off

"I have an idea of how we can celebrate" Duncan says causing Jane to turn round

"Just what is this idea of yours?" Jane says looking at Duncan suspiciously

"Kiss me" Duncan says

"I would love to" Jane says walking towards him and kissing him

"Janet your next letter was 'L'" Sikowitz says, but being ignored by them

"I dont think they care baldy" I say, and I see Sikowitz touching his bald spot self consciously

Just after I said that the school bell went off and only then do Duncan and Jane stop kissing

"New boyfriend?" I ask Janet when she walks off the stage

"No, it was a stage kiss" she says frowning

"You said the wrong letter you were out" I say smiling

"Well I didn't hear him, now come on lets go to our next class" Jane says pulling me out of the class

We have singing next! Yay!

_**Janet's POV**_

I dont know what Izzy is getting so worked up about! It was a stage kiss, I didn't exactly hear the weird teacher say I got it wrong and I swear he put his hand on my arse! Ok maybe I put my hand on his arse... but who cares!

"So do you like like Duncan" Izzy says nudging me

"Stage kiss!" I say groaning with frustration

She stops nagging me and we actually start listening to what the teacher is saying

"Ok, who wants to demonstrate their singing?" the teacher asks searching the students for a hand

I see Izzy put her hand up

"Me and JJ would like to" wait, what?

"Ok what song would you like to sing?" the teacher asks getting ready to find the song on the computer

"Dont be a girl about it, by Kelly Clarkson" I say before Izzy can speak, I might as well pick since she volunteered me

"Oh, I love that song!" Izzy says grinning

Izzy- Any chance you get to play the warn out pity card  
Jane- Any opportunity to push my buttons hard  
Izzy- It's getting old, your "poor me" thoughts  
Jane- Believe me, boy, when I say "so what"

Izzy- This broken record thing has got to stop  
Jane- I'm losing interest in your pillow talk

Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- it's not looking good  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- I'm not in the mood  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- I can't get through  
Izzy- To you huuhuuh uuhuuhuuh

Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
Izzy- 'Cause I didn't say yes  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
Izzy- 'Cause I wouldn't pretend  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
Izzy- Now you're whining again  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
Both- You're such a girl about it

Jane- Now you're up in arms because I say we're not working out  
Izzy- You wonder if I loved you from the start, well I tell you what  
Jane- I knew a guy who changed my world  
Izzy- And then he grew into a little girl

Jane- This metamorphosis is just too much  
Izzy- You're crossing lines that I just can't let go on

Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- it's not looking good  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- I'm not in the mood  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- I can't get through  
Izzy-To you huuhuuh uuhuuhuuh

Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
Jane- 'Cause I didn't say yes  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
Jane- 'Cause I wouldn't pretend  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
Jane- And now you're whining again  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
Both- You're such a girl about it

Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh I'm sleeping with the enemy ohoh  
Jane- And uuhuuhuuh I'm counting sheep while you're in love

Izzy- I guess it's true that love can grow in different directions  
Jane- I chose the high road and you chose to be a girl  
Izzy- I know you're mad at me now  
Jane- It's all my fault somehow  
Izzy- Here comes my favourite part  
Jane- You're so misunderstood

Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- it's not looking good  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- I'm not in the mood  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh

Jane- yeah I can get through  
Izzy- To you huuhuuh uuhuuhuuh

Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
'Cause I didn't say yes  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
'Cause I wouldn't pretend  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
And now you're whining again  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
You're such a girl about it

Jane- And uuhuuhuuh I'm sleeping with the enemy ohoh  
Izzy- And uuhuuhuuh I'm counting sheep while you're in love

Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
'Cause I didn't say yes  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
'Cause I wouldn't pretend  
Izzy- Don't be a girl about it  
And now you're whining again  
Jane- Don't be a girl about it  
Both- You're such a girl about it

When we finish I hear everyone clapping

"That was great girls, you may sit down" the teacher says

I was going to sit down anyway, didn't need his bloody permission

The lesson just flew by and it was break time

"Let's go!" Izzy says jumping up and basically dragging me out of the classroom

We go out into the asphalt cafe and see Jade, Cat and Tori sitting at a table together

"Hey guys!" Izzy says cheerfully

"Hey Izzy, what class did you just have?" Tori asks smiling

"Me and JJ had singing class, and we sang a song" Izzy says motioning to me and her

"We sung dont be a girl about it by Kelly Clarkson" I say before anyone asks what we sung

"That songs the best!" Cat says excitedly

"Jane has a crush on Duncan!" Izzy blurts out randomly

"It was a stage kiss!" I say stomping off angrily

I'm not looking where I am going and I end up bumping into someone

"Hey! Watch where you're going" I say looking up and seeing Duncan

"You bumped into me" he says putting his hands up in a surrendering way

"I dont care" I say pushing past him

I run towards the janitor's closet and walk into it, I sit against the door so that no one can get in

I pull up my sleeve and look at the various cuts and marks on my wrist and arm

I start tracing one of my cuts until I hear the door being pushed a little bit

"Jane I saw you go in there, open up!" I hear Duncan say

I quickly pull my sleeve down and open the door

"What do you want?" I ask rubbing my arm a little

"I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to karaoke dokie after school" he says scratching the back of his neck

"Sure" I say rubbing my wrist a little

"Err, is your arm alright?" he asks moving his hand towards my sleeve

"It's fine, dont touch it" I say quickly pulling my wrist away

"Sorry" he says moving his hand away from her

After he said that I hear the bell go

"Let's get to class" I say walking out of the janitor's closet

"What have you got next?" he asks

"I have got art next" I say happily, I love art

"Cool, so have I" he says grinning

"Great" I say faking a smile, while subconsciously rubbing my arm again

"Are you sure your arm is alright?" he asks again

"Yeah its fine, I just have an itch, that's all" I say not wanting to worry him

I suddenly see Cat running towards me

"Hi guys!" she says jumping up and down

"Hey Cat, what class have you got?" I ask curiously

"Oh, I have theatre make up, Jade has art, Tori has English and Izzy has theatre make up like me" Cat says twirling a bit of her hair around her finger humming cheerfully

"Cool" I say

I see Jade, Izzy and Tori walking towards us

"Hey sis" Jade says playing with a pair of her scissors

"Hey, I'm going to head to class now" I say walking off

"Wait for me!" I hear Duncan yell, and I think I hear the Izzy laughing

_**That's it! Hope you liked this.**_

_**I had fun writing this chapter and it took me a while, so you better like it!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Oh and REVIEW!**_


	12. Meeting the sister

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took this long.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Duncan's POV**_

I can't wait to go to karaoke dokie later with Jane

She's coming round my house in half an hour and I'm driving us there

I'm just gonna sit in my bedroom and play my guitar until Jane gets here

I get halfway through one of my songs I have been writing when my little 9 year old sister, Lola, walks in

"Hiya Duncan! What cha doing?" she asks hoping from foot to foot

"Nothing important, what did you come in to tell me?" I ask putting my guitar down

"I wanted to hang out with you until your girlfriend gets here" she says sitting beside me and resting her head on my arm

"She's not my girlfriend Lola, she is just a friend" I say stroking my hair, she loves it when I do that

"Ok she is your 'friend' then" she says not believing me

"Obviously you dont believe me, so how would you like to meet Jane before we go to karaoke dokie-" I start to say, but get interrupted by Lola

"On your date" she finishes for me laughing

"It's not a date, would you like to meet her though? Maybe you will believe her" I say ruffling her hair

"Ok" she says slapping my hands away

"Play a song for me" she says sitting up and grabbing my guitar

'Knock, knock'

"Oh Jane's here, I will play you a song when I get back, I promise" I say getting my jacket and walking out the door

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lola says catching up to me

I open the front door and see Jane in a long sleeved black dress with dark red leggings and black high heel ankle boots ( . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=black+long+sleeve+dress&oq=black+long+slee&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.1006.4078.0.5..831.9j1.10.0...0...1ac .1. ..0.15. 5G1F6g#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=2dCoiHxav9Kz0M%3A%3B3j_QTPfBGdbhZM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2010%252F09% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F4-sexy-back-black-lace-dresses%252F%3B450 %3B450 – that with red leggings)

"your girlfriends hot" Lola whispers, poking me in the rib cage

"I am hot, but not his girlfriend" Jane says looking at Lola

"Not yet" Lola says smiling

"I'm Lola, his sister" she says putting her hand out for me to shake it

"Hi Lola you got a boyfriend yet" Jane say after shaking her small hand

"No! Boys have cooties!" Lola says

"Never get old" Jane says smirking

"You're funny, I like her" Lola says giggling

"Ask her out" Lola whispers in my ear, but still loud enough for Jane to hear

"We should get going" I say grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her out the front door

"Bye Jane!" Lola says before shutting the door

"Your sister is so cute!" I say getting into his car

"Yeah" I say agreeing

"So are you going to?" Jane asks looking at me

"Am I going to what?" I ask not understanding her question

"Ask me out?" Jane says still looking at me

"Do you want me to ask you out?" I ask

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to it" she says shrugging

"Do you want to go out with me?" I ask looking her in the eyes

"Sure" she says smiling

"Ok then, this will be our first date" I say smiling too

"Hopefully of many" she says

* * *

_**That was it, sorry it was so, so short, but the next chapter will be much better than this, I promise.**_

_**Bye everyone and REVIEW!**_


	13. First date at Karaoke Dokie

_**First I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories in so long (I've had writers block), but I am back now and I promise I will try my best to update all my stories as soon as possible, regularly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Janet's POV**_

"You know your little sister will not shut up about this when you tell her it was a date" I say as we eat our buffalo wings, I dont know why Jade doesn't like these, they are delicious!

"I did not think about that" he says laughing a little

"Yep, explaining it to her will be a tough task for you" I say putting emphasis on the word 'you'

"No you're gonna be with me" he says grinning and I groan

"What about when your friend Izzy finds out" he says pointing out something I hadn't realised until now, damnit!

"I think you should be more worried about what Jade will do to you" I say giving him my most serious face while saying this

"Oh crap! She's gonna kill me!" he says almost choking on his buffalo wing

"Dont worry I'll make her go easy on you" I say patting on his arm reassuringly, but still chuckling lightly

"Ok! Who would like to come up and sing us a song!" the DJ says in a really upbeat manner

"Hey, you should sing a song!" Duncan says nudging me

"Sure" I say getting up and walking towards the stage and telling the DJ the song I wanna sing

"Great pick!" the DJ says still looking pretty upbeat

"Yeah I know that's why I chose it" I say bluntly, rolling my eyes

The music starts and I get myself ready and relaxed.

_Janet- "__(Step Up, Step Up) Step Up  
(Step Up, Step Up) Step Up  
(Step Up, Step Up, Step Up)  
Fall back, take a look at me and you'll see  
I'm for real  
I'll feel what only I can feel  
And if that don't appeal to you, let me know_

_And I'll go 'cause I flow  
Better when my colours show  
And that's the way it has to be, honestly  
'Cause creativity could never bloom in my room_

_I'd throw it all away before I'd lie  
So don't call me with a compromise  
Hang up the phone  
I got a backbone stronger than yours_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me in something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try_

_You don't know, you think you know me like yourself  
But I fear that you're only telling me what I wanna hear  
But do you give a damn  
Understand that I can't not be what I am_

_I'm not the milk and Cheerios in your spoon  
It's not as simple as, "here we go," not so soon  
I might've fallen for that when I was fourteen and a little more green  
But its amazing what a couple of years can mean_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
Its easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try  
Go ahead and try_

_Go ahead and try, try and look me in the eye  
But you'll never see inside until you realize, realize_

_Things are trying to settle down  
Just tryna to figure out  
Exactly what I'm about  
If it's with or without you, I don't need you doubting me_

_If you're trying to turn me into someone else  
It's easy to see I'm not down with that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you're trying to turn me into something else  
I've seen it enough and I'm over that  
I'm not nobody's fool_

_If you wanna bring me down  
Go ahead and try, try_

_Would you be laughing out loud  
If I played to my own crowd  
Try, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Go ahead and try__"_

I finish, walking off the stage into the welcoming crowd of people clapping and cheering

"You were amazing!" Duncan says, cheering the loudest

"Thanks" I say sitting back down in my seat

"Do wanna finish this date back at your house? It's getting kinda loud in here" I say getting a headache

"Sure, let's go" he says getting up from his chair

After roughly 8 minutes of driving we arrive at Duncan's house.

As soon as we walking Duncan is jumped on by Lola

"Hey sis" Duncan says ruffling Lola's hair

"So how'd your date go?" Lola says grinning

"it went great actually" Duncan says smiling at his sister

"So you admit it was a date?" she says a suddenly serious face

"Yes" Duncan says sighing in defeat

"Ha! I was right!" she says doing a little dance

"Yeah you were, and me and Duncan were planning on finishing our date here" I say to Lola after she's finished dancing

"Ok, I will go upstairs and give you two some alone time then" she says winking at us and running upstairs

"Oh and dad's working late and mum is out with her friends" Lola says poking her head in-between the banisters, before running back to her room

"Sweet kid" I say chuckling as we walk into his living room

"Yep, so what do you wanna do?" Duncan asks

"We should watch a movie" I say sitting down next to Duncan on the sofa

"Cool, I have tons of movies we could watch" he says walking towards one the cupboards

After a few minutes of sifting through DVDs Duncan comes back with what I hope is a horror movie

"So what did you pick?" I ask curiously, while he puts the DVD in

"Orphan" he says sitting back down

"Wicked I've wanted to watch that for ages!" I say excitedly

"You'll love it, it's the best horror movie I've ever watched" he says pressing play on the remote

_**2 hours and 3 minutes later...**_

"Oh my god, that was great!" I say once the movies finished

"So who was your favourite character?" Duncan asks putting the DVD back in its case

"Esther" I answer straight away

"Yeah she was definitely an interesting character" he says putting the DVD back in the cupboard and sitting back down next to me

"I better head home, it's getting late" I say getting up

"Bye Lola!" I shout up to her when I get to the door

"Bye Duncan's girlfriend!" Lola shouts from her bedroom

"Bye Jane" Duncan says kissing me on my cheek

"See ya tomorrow" I say walking out the door towards my car.

When I get in my car I check my phone and I have 2 messages, one from Izzy and one from Jade

_**From: Izzy**_

_**To: Jane**_

'_**Hi! What are you up to?'**_

That was half an hour ago

**From: Jade**

**To: Jane**

'**Where are you? It's getting late'**

That was sent about ten minutes ago.

It takes me 6 minutes to get home, hopefully Jade won't be that worried about me

When I walk inside Jade's sitting down in the armchair

"And where have you been?" she says not looking impressed

"I was at Duncan's house" I say shrugging

"Why?" she says, that scowl on her face not disappearing

"We had a date" I say sitting down on the sofa and turning the TV on

"Oh, did you go anywhere other than his house?" Jade says drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair

"Yeah we went to karaoke dokie, I really dont know why you hate Buffalo wings so much" I say while switching channels

"They taste weird and I do not appreciate you staying out this late with Duncan, I was worried sick" Jade says snatching the TV remote from my hands

"We were just watching a movie and lost track of time" I say snatching the remote back

"What movie?" Jade asks relaxing a little

"Orphan" I say

"That's a good movie, not as good as the scissoring though" Jade says sitting back down

"Of course it isn't, night Jade" I say throwing the remote to her and walking towards the stair case

"And dont kill Duncan tomorrow!" I shout to her

"No promises!" Jade shouts back and that's actually the best response I could have got believe it not

After kicking my shoes off I run upstairs into my room, slamming the door behind me

* * *

_**I hoped you liked that chapter, told you it would be better then the last.**_

_**I will hopefully update my other stories soon.**_

_**Bye and as always REVIEW!**_


	14. I knew it!

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**This is the next chapter (obviously)**_

_**Also please check out my new story 'Hunters in trouble' it is my first Supernatural fanfiction and I would really love it if you'd review it and dont forget its also a OC story so...**_

_**Anyway, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Izzy's POV**_

"Hey Cat" I say smiling as I walk up to her in the school hallways

"Hiya! Guess what" Cat says cheerfully, then suddenly getting strangely serious

"What?" I ask curiously

"Jane and Duncan went on a date last night!" Cat screams happily

"What?!" I exclaim loudly getting exited

"I said Jane and Duncan went on a date!" Cat repeats herself

"I know what you said! Oh my god! This is great!"

"Yay!" Cat says smiling brightly

"Who told you?" I ask wondering if Jane told Cat herself

"Jade told me last night, she also said something about killing Duncan" Cat says still smiling

"I have to find Jane!" I say running off in search for my friend

"Wait for me!" Cat screams, chasing me

We find Jane waiting in line at the grub truck.

"Jane!" Cat and I shout while running towards her

"Whoa, guys! What's the rush?" Jane asks sarcastically

"I knew you like him!" I say in my 'know everything' face

"What? Who?" Jane asks going into her defensive mode, crossing her arms

"Duncan! Cat told me you two went on a date yesterday!" I say wiggling my eyebrows a little

"No we didn't, who told you this Cat?" Jane says, the look on her face now saying 'I will kill you if you dont answer me right now'

"Jade did, she also said she is going to kill Duncan" her voice going higher as she spoke

"Yeah well she kinda already told me that yesterday night" Jane says, turning round and realizing she had stepped out of the line

"Damnit! Ok you are buying me coffee, while I go kill my sister" Jane says walking off into the building

"Wait! What kind?!" Cat asks loudly holding the money Jane gave her in her hand and shaking it in the air

_**Jane's POV**_

"Jade!" I scream as I walk towards Jade's locker where she and Beck are currently making out

"What's up sis?" Jade asks looking at me with slight annoyance for interrupting her make out session with Beck

"Hey Jane" Beck says smiling

"Please tell me you haven't harmed Duncan in anyway" I ask hopefully, ignoring their welcomes

"No, not yet anyway" Jade says smirking

"I swear to god if you hurt him-" I start, but dont finish because Jade interrupts me

"I'm kidding, I'm not actually gonna kill him" Jade says

Suddenly I hear Izzy and Cat running towards us with a cup of what I hope is black coffee

"Hi Janey! I got you a creamy vanilla and lemon coffee" Cat says happily, holding up a cup full of mostly cream

I snatch the drink and stare at it for a minute.

"You got me what?!" I say angrily looking at the creamy beverage in my hand

"A creamy vanilla and lemon coffee" Cat says innocently

"I'm not drinking this" I say giving it back to Cat

"Why not?" Cat says getting upset

"Because it's not actually coffee, it's mostly made of cream and flavouring, and I always get black coffee, like Jade" I say gesturing to Jade near the end of my sentence

"I can get you a different one" Cat suggests still looking upset

"No dont worry about it, just enjoy your lemon drink" I say walking over to my locker

"Kk!" Cat says smiling again

* * *

_**Sorry that was so short, I didn't know what else to write for this chapter so I will make it up to you in my next chapter and I will try to make it longer.**_

_**Hope you liked reading this.**_

_**Bye and REVIEW.**_


End file.
